Hurt
by Miss Royal
Summary: Seminggu setelah acara pernikahan, Kagura yang sedih akhrinya mengambil sebuah langkah ekstrim dan membuat semua orang kaget. Okikagu story.


Kagura menatap kosong jendela di luar kamarnya yang basah akibat hujan. Gadis amanto yang kerap kali disapa Queen of Kabukicho itu tidak mau makan selama berhari-hari hingga membuat kedua partnernya bingung bercampur panik. Ini bukan seperti Kagura yang biasanya, dia sangat _ooc_. Shinpachi dan Gintoki pun menyerah untuk memaksa Kagura makan sejak 5 hari yang lalu, mereka pikir biarlah Kagura bersedih hati untuk sementara dulu lalu nanti move on dari seorang Okita Sougo.

* * *

 **HURT**

Okikagu fic. warning: Hurt/Comfort, ooc, and a lot of typo.

Rate: T

 _Don't like? don't read!_

* * *

Suara pintu kayu membuyarkan lamunan Kagura, Shimura Tae masuk dan menutup kembali pintu lalu duduk di samping Kagura. Otae memandang sedih perubahan Kagura dalam kurun waktu 1 minggu ini. Wajah Kagura dan kulitnya sangat pucat, lebih seperti mayat hidup ketimbang boneka porselen, tubuhnya juga jadi sangat kurus karena seminggu tidak makan. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Kagura dan bekas air mata terlihat jelas, begitu pula gurat kesedihan yang mendalam di hati Kagura. Kagura kembali menangis. Hanya ini yang dilakukannya selama ini, setelah acara pernikahan itu selesai lebih tepatnya. Otae menepuk Kagura yang menangis histeris. Akhirnya keluar juga apa yang disimpan dalam hati Kagura. Suara teriakan Kagura bahkan kedengaran sampai penjuru Edo tetapi Otose tetap diam dan tidak memarahi gadis dari klan Yato yang tengah menangis keras itu. Otose malah mendukung Kagura untuk menangis dan tidak meyimpan kesedihannya terus-menerus. Nenek tua itu kemudian menyalakan rokoknya dan melihat titik-titik hujan yang mengguyur Edo akhir-akhir ini. Catherine kesal dan mengomel tentang betapa kerasnya tangisan Kagura.

"Biarkan dia menangis sepuasnya." Kata Otose sambil meniupkan asap rokoknya ke udara.

"Tapi gadis itu ribut sekali." Gerutu Catherine. Seseorang masuk ke dalam bar dan itu adalah Gintoki di temani oleh Hijikata. Kedua orang itu duduk di depan Otose dalam diam.

"Sekarang kalian puas kan? Selamat karena telah membuat Kagura menangis terus selama seminggu ini." Ucap Otose pedas yang membuat duo maniak itu makin menunduk. "Mengundangnya ke acara pernikahan itu? Jenius! Sekarang bagaimana perasaan kalian kalau orang yang kalian suka menikahi sahabat kalian? Makan tuh!"

Otose kembali meniupkan asap rokok ke udara. "Tama, ambilkan segelas sake untuk masin-masing dari mereka. Karena telah berhasil membuat seorang wanita menangis terus." Perintah Otose, Tama langsung menghidangkan sake di depan kedua pemuda itu. "Minumlah. Anggap saja hadiah."

Kagura telah berhenti menangis. Sekarang ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang depan lalu keluar. Otae dan Shinpachi berusaha menghentikannya tapi Kagura tetap melangkah dengan mantap. Shinpachi panik, ia berlari ke Otose Snack Bar dan segeram menghampiri Gintoki. "Gin-san ini gawat! Kagura-chan kabur!" Seru Shinpachi, baik Gintoki maupun Hijikata kaget.

"Kondo-san, gadis china yorozuya kabur." Hijikata menelpon Kondo, gorila Shinsengumi itupun kaget dan segera mengerahkan pasukan untuk mencari Kagura. Kondo menemui Sougo yang tengah berbaring di sofa. "Sougo, nona China menghilang." Kata Kondo, Sougo kaget. "Bantu kami mencarinya. Kau pasti tahu kemana perginya." Mohon Kondo. Sougo menghela napas dan berjalan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat, Kagura duduk sambil menggenggam suatu benda kecil. Ternyata itu adalah gereja tempat Sougo dan Imai Nobume menikah, tempat Kagura dipaksa menyaksikan kekasihnya menikahi sahabatnya sendiri. Pintu gereja terbuka dan datanglah Sougo yang kaget melihat Kagura. Si gadis berjalan menuju altar dan berdiri tepat di tengahnya lalu tersenyum. "Sayonara, Okita Sougo." Kata Kagura lalu menusukkan pisau kecil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya langsung menuju jantung. Sougo segera menangkap tubuh Kagura dan menahannya dengan panik. Darah terus mengucur dari mulut Kagura dan dari luka di jantungnya, semakin lama tubuh Kagura mendingin dan akhirnya Kagura menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di pelukan orang yang dicintainya. Sougo menatap tubuh Kagura yang telah kaku dengan sedih, beberapa tetes air mata telah terjatuh dan akhirnya Sougo menangisi Kagura. "Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau bodoh China? Sudah kubilang tunggu aku." Tangis Sougo.

Kondo, Hijikata, Gintoki, dan Shinpachi masuk ke dalam gereja dan kaget begitu milhat Sougo yang tengah memeluk Kagura. Shinpachi menangis, Gintoki menatap sedih putrinya yang telah mati itu. Shinpachi mendekati Sougo dan memberikannya sebuah surat dari Kagura.

 _"Dear Sadist,_

 _Kalau kau mendapat surat ini berarti aku sudah mati atau pergi. ketahuilah bahwa aku sudah menyukaimu dari dulu dan aku menang. Aku tidak ingin merusak hubunganmu dengan Nobu-chan jadi lebih baik aku saja yang pergi. Kumohon, carilah kiri-chan. Dia berada di kyoto. Dia anakku, Jagalah dia oke?"_

* * *

Author's Note: Maaf ya karena fic ini sepertinya mengecewakan. Untuk yang terakhir itu, sedikit clue, Kagura sempat pergi selama 1 tahun bersama Umibouzu dan Kamui. Hal itu dilakukan untuk menyembunyikan kehamilannya. Dan, disini ceritanya Kagura sangat hancur makanya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.


End file.
